


I'm fine

by LeeTheSlytherin



Series: Angsty oneshots (maybe a bit comfort in some of the stories too). [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeTheSlytherin/pseuds/LeeTheSlytherin
Summary: Tony often lies. Not only to other people.He often lies to himself, too.





	I'm fine

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble I wrote in 20 minutes (YES I COUNTED).  
> Disclaimer: I don't own this.  
> Enjoy.

Tony is... Complicated.

Billionaire? Yes. Genius? Of course.

A hero? No.

At least that is what he thinks.

He deserves pain.

Just look at how many people he has killed. 

He doesn't deserve to whine about how he is feeling.

"I'm fine."  **No, I'm not.**

"It's nothing."  **It feels like it's killing me.**

"I've been through worse."  ***Gasp***   **That one isn't a lie.**

"It's nothing I can't handle."  **True... to a certain extinct.**

"It's just a bruise."  **A bruise covering my whole body.**

"I'm not even feeling it."  **Who knew pain could be so sharp?**

And then... There is the comments about him.

"You're nothing!"  **I know.**

"A murderer!"  **I know.**

"You're so fucking narcissist!"  **I know.**

"If there is a hell, you'll be the first in line to it."  **True.**

"Do you know how many lives you've killed?!"  **No. They're to many to count.**

"You're nothing but a monster!"  **True again.**

"How can you even live with yourself?!"  **I can't. Insomnia, alcohol, workmania... Ringing any bells?**

"Honestly, the world would be better without you!"  **I know.**

"Why don't you go kill yourself?!"  **Because I'm weak.**

Tony says to himself it doesn't matter what people think.

After all, Tony is a very good liar.

" _I'm fine._ "

Not that anyone cares anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just want to try and figure out how everything works on this site.  
> I hope this drabble wasn't a complete waste of your time.  
> BYE.


End file.
